Evidence of bots
The Regular Bot A way to get evidence against these bots is to simply talk to the bot. Certain Robotz in Disguise bots will respond. By this point if they haven't answered the answer is most likely yes, they are a bot. With a classical bot name, a classical bot look, and they're not responding, they are either a sweatshop worker, a bot, or REALLY lethargic. Either way report them under Honour, using the 'Macroing' option. Note that some bots have been seen periodically saying random things (such as bbbbbbbbbbbbpppuuujjj) and using random smilies (like :) :( :\ :| <.< or >.> in less than 5 seconds). It is not against the rules to ignore the bot, or block the chat. Be aware also,some players to enjoy the privacy of a closed public chat,generally when talking to other players via private message. It is possible to try and join the player's clan chat to see if he/she is present on the chat with a friend (providing the person has their channel open) They also may have random names, like uyj4ectr65yv. Tasks one of these bots could be doing is: *Woodcutting *Fishing *Mining *Green Dragon killing *Ranging *Plank making *Buying from a limited stock shop (obsolete) Usually, an easy way to identify a bot is by its name. Their names are usually either something of Asian origin, like Xiang473, or a difficult-to-spell name, like pwjrqstrnstt. This is because they want it to be difficult to report them, as many players would easily misspell the name. Many autoers also use multiple accounts at the same time and the accounts often have similar names like gtrsd1, gtrsd2, gtrsd3 and so on. If a user is repeating a really big sentence faster then you believe anyone in the world can type, something like 3000 words per minute, report them using the 'Macroing' option under Honour. This is an Autotalker. Mostly this is used as a method of selling an item, so the advertisement text does not disappear. Autotalkers are also made for spamming up the chat box, often by means of advertising illegal sites. Advertising can also be reported under Security, using the 'Advertising' option. Autotalkers are seen in crowded or packed places, such as World 1 or World 2. Note: Player moderators can mute autotalkers, but may not. Do not ask them to, and do not bother them with this information. Just report the autoer under "Macroing" and move on. If you spot a bunch of accounts like that, they are most likely macros. If you see a person appraoch and trade a bot, having the same weird type of name, and there are a mass of bots trading with him, this is most likely a head gold farmer. If he ignores you or any of your trade requests report them under Honour, using the 'macroing' option. Note: This occasion is extremely rare. Gold Farming Sweatshop Workers These are people, in "sweatshops" who work all day doing a simple task like woodcutting, fishing, mining, etc over and over 12-18 hours a day or longer. They get minimal pay and work all day so it is considered a sweatshop. These players are reportable. These players should be reported under 'Macroing'. It is no longer possible to report people for real-world trading, as it is generally believed that Jagex determines on their own whether real-world trading occurs with an account or not, although this is unconfirmed. Category:Bots